Time Dance
by NekoXyN
Summary: A brief idea of if the senshi got lost in the Time Stream, this story includes some OC, such as Sun, Earth, Nemesis and XiN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Lost**_

Jiru hopped from rock to grey rock, keeping her sight on the pink-light that was in the middle of the dark, raging storm. It had been at least thirty minutes since XiN had started her escapade towards the light; all the while trying to keep herself hidden from the overhead storm.

"That is most definitely one of the Sailor Senshi…" The small bundle of energy murmured to herself. "Or I'm a time-eating jackalope with green hair, pink eyes and blue teeth with a cross-bite…" Closing the distance between herself and the pinkish aura of light, Jiru glanced up into the blackish-grey sky. The swirls of threatening, tornado type clouds grew stronger and nastier.

"I sure wish I had my Diamond…then I'd be able to cut that storm into pieces. I hate snooping around and hiding like this…" Banging her head semi-harshly against a two-story tall boulder, the Icy Senshi cursed lightly. "I cannot BELIEVE I lost hold of that thing that fast! Oy. It…just…popped out of my brooch. I want my Diamond-power back."

_As the fast-approaching storm of evil energy alerted them all, they gathered into a chain-linked line. The howling winds kicked in and battered against them all, stinging faces and limbs with scores of sand or rocks. White-green lightning crackled around, giving off fierce flashes of light and deafening booms of thunder._

"_Hold on to each other!" Usagi cried over the howling winds. "We can't let this thing beat us!"_

"_Easy for you to say, Usagi-hime!" Earth smirked from beside her._

"_SAILOR SENSHI! PREPARE TO DIE!" The huge storm gave them no time to attack, as it let loose with a barrage of powerful gusts and bolts of lightning. Hands began to slip, loosing the firm grip that had been used to hold on to each other._

"_I can't…hold on!" Hotaru whimpered as the Silence Glaive was separated from her with a crack of lightning. "NO!" Saturn let go of Pluto and Neptune's gloved hands and dove after the wind torn weapon._

"_SATURN! NO!" Pluto screamed. The gusts winds and bolts of lightning repeated the same with the Time Staff, Sub-Space Sword and Deep Aqua Mirror; before tearing the owners away from the main group._

"_MICHIRU! SETSUNA! HARUKA!" Usagi cried out before a gale of wind hit her._

_The gust slammed into her, Chibi-Moon and Sailor XiN, tearing each of their sacred jewels from the brooches._

"_USAGI! The GINZUISHOU!"_

"_My Diamond!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Was the last thing many of them uttered before each was tossed into the thunderous tempest._

"Gggrrr…I swear those winds were meant to take powers and stuff." Senshi XiN looked down at her seifuku and moaned. "I'm just a sailor now…not much power there." Jiru stopped hitting her head and moved on. Whoever was letting off that pink glow needed her help.

Moving closer by hopping from rock to boulder to rock, Sailor XiN now could make out a scene: The center of the storm was above a pink-haired figure.

"Kousagi!" Jiru jumped up and raced towards the unconscious kid. As the brown haired Sailor XiN scooped Kousagi in her arms, the black storm started to vent its fury.

"Give the brat to me, you worm, you have no need of her!" The crackling voice of the Zombie Storm howled as the wind. XiN knelt down to protect the frail body of Usagi's daughter from the horrible storm that was all around.

"Usa, wake up, please…I need you to open your eyes!" Jiru gently shook the pink-haired princess that was unconscious in her arms. "I can't do much when protecting a sleeping princess!"

"I WANT THAT POWER THAT GIRL HAS!" The evil entity's rage increased as the bolts of deadly lightning gained power and fury. Sailor XiN barely avoided the searing bolt aimed at her by jumping into the air.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU EVIL THING!" Sailor XiN screamed her own rage and let loose with an attack only using one arm.

"_**XN V ICE!**_" Around her hands gathered glittering bits of sparkling ice. The shards flew in fast and began sticking together to form a bowling-ball sized orb. They orb flew off from her fingertips. The three-fingered ice barrage slammed into the left flank of the storm and froze the surrounding clouds, effectively stopping the lightning.

"Heh, I love surprising cold-snaps." Jiru smirked to herself before securing her hold on Kousagi and running off into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Red Grass Hill**_

"Usagi, I see you are awake!"

The blonde-haired Sailor Moon sat up and directed her large, sapphire orbs towards the owner of the voice: Senshi Nemesis. Looking further past the dark purple-haired Death Senshi, Sailor Moon saw Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Earth and Pluto sitting on the pale red grass.

Mars was kneeled in a prayer position; her plum colored eyes closed in concentration as the blonde-haired Venus stood over her. Earth and Jupiter both were arguing vehemently about a hot subject; both throwing their limbs up in frustration.

"Where are the others? Sailor Neptune, Saturn, Uranus, Mercury and Moonlighte?" Usagi gasped, fearing many things.

"They aren't here, Sailor Moon." Setsuna moved up next to the Moon-hime. "Erinu, Jiru and Small Lady are missing as well."

"Chibi-Usa!" Usagi panicked and started to cry.

"Hey, relax, Usako, I'm sure they are fine." Jupiter smiled and hugged Moon, trying to calm her down. "We've been through worse and came out all together, alive."

"You're right, but I still worry about all of you!" Usagi whined and sighed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Given the odd, alienistic grasses we're sitting on, I think we can safely rule out the planet Earth." The brown-haired sister of Tuxedo Kamen stood up from her kneeling inspection. "Mars, are you getting any psychic reading from the ground?" Kimu turned her brown and green eyes towards the Shinto Priestess.

Gently closing her plum-colored eyes, Rei placed a hand to her temples and concentrated. The others sat or stood quietly for a few seconds, expecting a quick answer. When the answer didn't come, Venus stood up and slowly walked around the hill of red and orange grasses.

"This place seems familiar, but I know I've never been here before." Minako hung her head and sighed. Sailor Moon stepped up next to her blonde-haired twin and placed a hand on Venus's shoulder.

"Minako…" Usagi began, but Rei interrupted.

"I'm getting a warm, pulsating vibe you guys, but I can't tell if it's good or evil."

"Anything else, Rei-chan?" Makoto stood up and stretched her arms and legs, looking lazily around with her green eyes.

"No, nothing else." Came the reply.

"I suggest we move on towards a high locale, and stake out a viewing spot there, wouldn't you agree?" Pluto walked towards Senshi Mars and brushed off her skirt.

"That sounds like the thing to do." Venus and Moon joined the small huddle as well.

"Uh, guys…where did Meumi go off to?" Makoto looked around puzzled, as did everyone else.

"RUN AWAY!" The voice of Meumi/Sailor Nemesis cut through the silence as the Dark Senshi came running at them.

"What!?" Sailor Moon stood puzzled.

"STAMPEDE!" Nemesis ran on right past the group.

"!" Venus, Moon, Pluto, Earth and Mars stood dumb-founded, as they all looked back at a growing plume of red and white dust clouds.

"AAAAH!" Startled voices rang out as the Senshi ran after Meumi, and away from the so-called stampede.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Mercury Ocean**_

_This place is incredibly relaxing._ Jeshi thought to herself. Feeling her body drifting in and out of a sea of warm currents, the silver-pink haired warrior let herself get carried along with the comfortable waves. _This is like floating on warm air, it feels so nice._

Jeshi continued to enjoy the rolling warmth until a reality-breaking pain hit her in the hand.

"THAT HURTS!" Being jolted awake, her pink eyes flew open; to see she was really in the ocean.

Placing her hands down onto the sandy floor, she pushed her body and face up out of the warm, salty water, gasping for air. Cursing again as the salt water stung her eyes, the Moonlighte warrior felt along her arm until she found the source of her pain. A flat, stone-like crab slowly let its pincer claw open as her caressing fingers urged it to.

"I'm sorry to do this to you…" Jeshi hurled the crab back into the ocean as hard as she could throw, tossing it like a frisbee.

The paladin then turned her sight back towards the blue-sanded beach and cocked a brow. "Blue sands?" Seeing Sailors Mercury, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus half buried in the colored sands, Jeshi trudged through the oceanic waters and pulled each of them up closer to the low line of white bushes that lined the high tide mark.

"Where in the name of Serenity are we?" Moonlighte cried into the salty air, expecting no answer in return.

"You are on, near and in the Great Ocean, Pond and Sea of Mercury." Jeshi whirled around to face a blue-skinned, air-breathing Angelfish. The fish stood erect, like a human, and had arms, but that was where the resemblance stopped. Her undine like appearance was like someone had slapped a fish head no a human body. the creature wore nothing but blue and dark blue scales.

"And who, pray tell, are you?"

"Me? I'm Anphii the Mercury Fish, Fishy, Koi. Who are you?" The undine's fishy teal-colored lips moved like it knew how to use them.

"I am Jeshi Tsuki, Lady Knight of the White Moon Kingdom." Jeshi said with a slight bow of her head.

"Why would the Lady Knight of the Moon Kingdom be, A. swimming in Mercury's oceans, B. tossing my friends around like jetsam, and C. looking like a half drowned silver mermaid wearing a sopping wet cape?" Anphii cocked its blue eyes, which were located on opposite sides of the thin head.

"Now say what?" The questions left Jeshi standing in ankle-high blue sands, utterly confused.

"You are swimming on the wrong planet in your armor, chain mail and cape." The mermaid clarified through a mouth that pointed to the sky.

Moonlighte glanced down to find her seifuku and white-silver cape drenched in seawater. They clung to her frame like second skin and left little to the imagination. Putting her hands on her head, Jeshi groaned as she felt her hair in the same condition: sopping wet and plastered to her skin.

"It'll take days to fix this hair…by Jupiter!"

"No, this is Mercury, not, never, no Jupiter." Anphii laughed.

"Sweet Serenity!" Jeshi growled. "I'm stuck here with four unconscious senshi and a talking 'IT' fish trying to make me go insane, crazy, and mindless!"

"Nope, not really, never! And now you're talking my style, way and like me!"

"AAAAARRGGH!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Jupiter's Rock Cave**_

Erinu Maku jolted up from the rocky floor as Jiru re-entered the cave…looking worn out, run down and utterly soaked. The yellowy-blonde woman smiled as she saw the smaller senshi carrying Kousagi.

"I see you've found at least one of our friends, Ji-chan!" the tall, lanky built woman stood up and pointed at the low-burning fire.

"_**Sun Flame: Taiyoo n Haiyoo!**_" With her voice, the logs snapped as the diminishing flames jumped into a huge, warm glowing bon-fire. "It's still raining, eh?"

"Oh shut up and conjure a blanket or something I'm more soaked than Usa is…" Jiru made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"I would if I could if I should!" Erin laughed momentarily before moving to aid Jiru in placing Chibi-Usa as close to the fire as humanly possible; possible that is for a Non-Sunarian human.

"I really wish I had SOMETHING to cover Rini in, she's not as soaked as I, but still…" Jiru squatted down by the young hime with worry in her hazel eyes.

"Hey, I know you do, as do I, XiN, but getting tossed onto a freak-a-zoid planet with nothing but ourselves, our seifukus and city duds, the choices are slim." Erin looked down at Jiru and kneeled as well. "Let's say I'll dry you off so you don't die or something."

"What?" XiN looked back at Senshi Sun with a confused tone.

"I'd hate to be stuck out here with two dead bodies."

"Oh, right. Yer a bunch of sunshiny fun, ain't cha, Erin…" Jiru rolled her eyes and smirked. Erin grinned as her gloved hands emitted a sun-induced heat, first drying the now dark brown hair, then working downwards.

"What, you think I'd used dead-pan humor? Nah, that's reserved for Hotaru and Megumi."

"AAA! Puns! No more! No more!" Jiru waved Erin's hot hands away and pranced to the opposite side of the fire. "Yer terrible, Erinu! Sweet Serenity…Oy! Of all the people in the world to be stuck with…HOW does Kimu take all your icky humor!? Ugh!" Jiru tapered off her fragmented muttering as she glared at Erin.

"You find it just as funny as Kimu does!" Erin smiled and laughed. "Now get back here and let me finish drying you off, Jiru!"

"Yayeyea…" the energetic Senshi XiN uttered to herself as she moved back to Erin and sat down. "I hope the others are ok…"

"I'm sure they all are…not being in your eyesight doesn't mean they're dead or something. I know how you would like to have things." Rubbing her hands together again, Erin went on with drying the other off. "Any luck with finding the Talismans?"

"Not really, I mean I couldn't do anything after I found Rini." Jiru sighed and hugged herself. "That creepo is still out there…and it still wants the Ginzuishou …"

Sun made no reply as she finished heat-drying XiN. Sitting down again, the tall Senshi wrapped her arms around the smaller one, placing her chin on XiN's shoulder.

"You think we'll ever see the others again, Erinu?"

"Yea, I never doubt it. Just think of this as being in the room next to them." Orange-yellow eyes looked down at the pink-haired sleeper and sighed. "I'm not sure what time it really is, but it has been three hours since we landed in the cave, why don't you rest and I'll take sentry duty, Jiru?"

"You sure about that, Erinu?"

"Yea, I'm sure and I AM Erin aka Senshi Sun, not some doped up youma made to look like me."

"I trust you on that, seeing how you have fire powers like Mars." Jiru smiled brightly.

_Chibi-Usa felt herself spin out of control, falling into a void darker than Hotaru's eyes. Looking to her right, she saw the rest of the Sailor Senshi tumble into the same hole._

"_Sailor Moon! Moonlighte! Help!" Kousagi cried as she felt the forceful wind tear the Ginzuishou off her chest. "No!"_

_Free falling away from the rest of the Senshi, Kousagi saw the desperate Moonlighte Knight moving towards her, trying to 'swim' through the blackness._

"_Don't give up hope, Usa-Chibi! We'll find each other again!" That was the last thing the pink-haired princess heard before blacking out._

"NO!" Usa bolted up in terror and looked around in alarm. No longer being pitch black, the light of a fire near her danced along grey, rocky walls. "Where? Where am I?" Receiving no answer, Kousagi looked around and breathed easier upon seeing the small Sailor XiN laying beside her. "XiN-san?" Rini poked the brown-haired girl, hoping she was alive. "Jiru!?"

"Shh…Poor Chibi-Jiru is resting, don't cha know." A rich, humorous voice whispered behind her. Kousagi turned around and smiled at bleached blonde sitting on the damp, rocky floor five feet away.

"Erin-san!"

Erin snorted once as the kid ran up to her and hugged all over.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake and safe, and yes, I know all about the loss of the Talismans. So, if I could have your permission, Tsuki-hime, to go out and search more for any traces of them." Kousagi took awhile to process the information, but when she did, the permission was granted to Senshi Sun.

_Jiru walked closer and closer to the teal light that was coming from the opposite side of the dark space she was in. She kept trying to get closer to the light, but no matter how far she ran, or what tricks she tried; the light never got closer._

"_WHAT THE CRAP IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID ASS FRIGGIN LIGHT!" Jiru screamed at the light._

'_Who is there?' an even, feminine voice echoed._

'_Is it her?' A second, deeper, masculine voice asked the first._

'_Why is she here?' yet another, younger voice came from the dark._

'_She has yet to go there.' A fourth, authoritive voice put in. 'She has yet to touch the power.'_

'_She hasn't touched the power yet?' the fifth voice sounded surprised._

'_Why is she here then!?' the male voice asked. 'She should not be so close to the other powers.'_

'_But she is. What do we do?' the younger, third voice chimed in. Jiru couldn't take it any more and screamed. The voices went silent as the light grew brighter._

'_Is she ready to face the four?' The first voice echoed again into the darkness._

'_I think she is.' The male's voice said._

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Jiru screamed again._

'_The girl thinks we are in her head. It is amusing.' The fifth voice said merrily._

'_Should we inform the First Star, Miso?' the fourth voice sounded hesitant._

'_Yes. It is time to start the Destiny Line.' The first voice, Miso, answered._

"_SHUT UP! What are you talking about!?" Jiru screamed her throat sore._

"_That is enough from ye all. Get ye gone!" a sixth, ancient voice boomed through the darkness; scattering the teal light back into the darkness. Jiru was left in total black. Then a gold light in the shape of a small heart came into being and floated towards Jiru._

"_What…are you?" Jiru looked at the warm, golden light._

"_I am your power…your guide…your warmth."_

Jiru woke up with a shivering start and looked at the red orbs of Kousagi.

"Rini!" Jiru sat up and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's upper torso. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"ACK!" The pink-haired girl gulped as she was hugged.

W.I.P.

Author's Note:

I don't plan to do any more work on this unless I get more ideas. This story is at least six years old.


End file.
